parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There! *Joe: Hi!, Guess What Today Is! *Steve: Right!, Today is... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: New Year's Eve! *Joe: All of Our Friends Including The Nick Jr. Characters are Here To Celebrate! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Blue!, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Steve: Look!, There's Even Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *Blue's Friends: Hi!, Hello! *Joe: And Look!, There's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Diego: Hola! *Dora and Diego Characters: Hello!, Hola! *Steve: Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend! *Little Bill Characters: Hi!, Hello! *Sidetable: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, and His Friends! *Little Bear: Hello! *Little Bear Characters: Hello!, Hi! *Mailbox: Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends! *Oswald: Hey! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Oswald Characters: Happy New Year! *Mr. Salt: Max, Ruby, and Their Friends! *Ruby: Hello! *Max: New Year's! *Max and Ruby: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: Bob, Wendy, Spud, and Friends! *Bob: Hello, There! *Wendy: Hi! *Spud: Hello! *Bob the Builder Characters: Hello!, Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton! *Maggie: Hello! *Beast: Hi, There! *Hamilton: Happy New Year's Eve! *Cinnamon: Kipper and Maisy! *Kipper: Happy New Year's Eve! *Maisy: Hello! *Tickety: Franklin, The Turtle Family, and His Animal Friends! *Franklin: Hi! *The Turtle Family: Hello! *Franklin's Animal Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Slippery: The Backyardigans! *The Backyardigans: Happy New Year's Eve! *Shovel: The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: Happy New Year's Eve! *Pail: Jack, Mary, Mel, and The Schwartzman Quartet! *Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack! *Mary: Hello! *Mel: (Woofs) *The Schwartzman Quartet: (Singing) Happy New Year's Eve! *Periwinkle: Sportacus, Stephanie, and Their Friends! *Sportacus: What's Up! *Stephanie: Hello! *LazyTown Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Magenta: (Barks Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends!) *Miss Spider: Hello, There! *Holley: Hello! *Bug Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Green Puppy: (Barks DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex!) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Happy New Year's Eve! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao! *Hoho: Ni Hao! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Hello! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Joe: Milli, Geo, and Bot! *Milli: Hello, There! *Geo: Hi! *Bot: Welcome! *Joe: Bot!, You Sound Just Like Me! *Bot: Thanks, Joe! *Sidetable: Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu! *Oobi: Hello! *Uma: Hi! *Kako: What's Up! *Grampu: Hi, There! *Mailbox: Shane, David, and Their Friends! *Shane: Hello! *David: Hi! *The Upside Down Show Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mr. Salt: Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids! *Natalie: Hey, There! *Ron: Hi! *Binyah Binyah: Hello! *Gullah Gullah Island Kids: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: The Fresh Beat Band! *The Fresh Beat Band: Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig! *Pinky: Hello, Friends! *Tyler: Hi, There! *(Mr. Guinea Pig Signs Hello) *Cinnamon: The Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper! *The Bubble Guppies: Happy New Year's Eve! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks Happy New Year's Eve!) *Mr. Grouper: Welcome! *Tickety: The Curious Buddies! *Dog: Woof! *Pig: Oink!, (Snorts) *Cat: Meow! *Bear: Roar! *Elephant: (Trunk Sound) *Slippery: Moose A. Moose and Zee! *Moose A. Moose: Hello, There! *(Zee D. Bird Waves Hello) *Shovel: Nick Jr. Face! *Nick Jr. Face: Hi There!, Face Here! *Pail: And Piper O'Possum! *Piper O'Possum: Piper Here! *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, Welcome to Our New Year's Eve Party! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Joe: That's Right!, We Get to Party, Eat Some Good Dinner and Dessert, and Dance to Music! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ooh! *Mr. Salt: And..., We're Also Gonna Do Something Special Tonight! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Dora: But, What are We Gonna Do Something Special Tonight? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Asking Questions) *Steve: We Don't Know! *Joe: Blue!, Do You Know What We Should Do Something Special Tonight on New Year's Eve? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Little Bill: Great Idea! *Little Bear: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Oswald: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Joe: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Have Notebooks for Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Notebooks for Everyone! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Wow! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Blue's Friends: (Singing) We Can Do... *The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve? *Bob: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Beast: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Kipper: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Maisy: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Franklin: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Backyardigans: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Moose A. Moose: Right There! *Joe: There's The Clue! *Steve: And It's..., The Night! *Wubbzy: The Night is Our First Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay! *Joe: So..., The Night!, Let's Draw A Crescent Shape for The Moon, Add Some Lines for The Stars, and Then Shave It In!, There, The Night. *Steve: So, Our First Clue is The Night! *Joe: What Should We Do Tonight on New Year's Eve, With The Night? *Kai-Lan: Maybe We Can Look at The Moon and The Stars in The Night! *Daizy: Great Thinking, Kai-Lan! *Joe: But, We Better Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure! *Blue: (Barks Hey, Guys!, Come Here!) *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Joe: Let's Go See What She Needs Us For! *Hoho: Come On! *Blue: (Barks Look, Everybody!) *Steve: Oh!, I Think Blue Found Us Something to Look At! *Plex: What Did You Find, Blue? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Shows Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters A Picture of The New Year's Eve Shop) *Twist: Wow! *DJ Lance: It's The New Year's Eve Shop! *Joe: Wow!, What A Cool New Year's Eve Shop! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidoos Into The Picture of The New Year's Eve Shop) *Miss Spider: Jumping June Bugs! *Sportacus: Blue Just Skidooed Into The New Year's Eve Shop! *Steve: Hey!, Let's Go Too! *Joe: Here We Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo! *Joe: (Singing) We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into The New Year's Eve Shop) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside The New Year's Eve Shop! *Jack: What Should We Buy at The New Year's Eve Shop? *Steve: Hey!, I Got A List!, So, We Need to Buy New Year's Eve Hats, Some Food and Dessert, and New Year's Eve Necklaces! *Joe: First, We Need to Buy New Year's Eve Hats! *Steve: Hmm, Do You See The New Year's Eve Hats on These Counters? *Pinky: That Counter! *Joe: Oh Yeah!, That Counter!, This Counter Has New Year's Eve Hats! *Gil: Let's Get The New Year's Eve Hats! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The New Year's Eve Hats on The Cart) *Tyrone: What's Next On Our List, Steve? *Steve: Oh!, Now, We Need Some Food! *Joe: Which One of These Counters Do You Think Sells Food? *Boots: That Counter! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, This Counter!, This One Sells Food! *Joe: Great Job! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The Food in The Cart) *Steve: Wow! *Joe: The Cart is Getting Filled Up! *Linny: Now What's Next On Our List? *Steve: Ooh!, Next on Our List is Dessert! *Joe: Okay!, Let's Look for The Dessert! *Steve: Which One of These Counters Has Dessert? *Milli: That Counter! *Joe: Oh!, That Counter! *Steve: Right!, Because This Has Dessert! *Joe: You're Great! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The Dessert in The Cart) *Tickety: Okay!, Last in This List is New Year's Eve Necklaces! *Steve: Which One of These Counters Has Necklaces? *Oobi: That Counter! *Joe: Yeah!, That Counter Has Necklaces! *Steve: Let's Buy These Necklaces! *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Putting The New Year's Eve Necklaces in The Cart) *Joe: Good Job!, We Found Everything That We Need to Buy at The New Year's Eve Shop! *Steve: Come On!, Let's Get Back Home! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Back Home) *(Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Back Home) *(Paper Turns The Page to A Picture of Fireworks) *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Joe: Our Second Clue? *Steve: Where's The Clue? *Muno: Right There! *Joe: There is A Clue! *Walden: It's A Picture Of Fireworks! *Widget: Fireworks are Our Second Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, So..., Fireworks! *Joe: So, First, I'll Use My Red Crayon! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:2019